Alek Magnusson
by J-walker
Summary: Alek Magnusson had lived a bizarre and troubling childhood. His parents lived very separate lives, though always seemed happiest together. When he was six, his mother became very ill and was spending more and more time at the hospital. He in turn spent more and more time at his father's house. A woman lived there with three children, all sharing his name - Magnusson.


HOUSEKEEPING

So I stumbled onto SKAM sometime last year, and haven't managed to watch all four seasons yet BUT OF COURSE I wanted to write out this plot bunny. It incorporates my OC 'Alek Magnusson', who I'd say looks closest to Manu Rios...a pale, Norwegian Manu Rios. I've taken some liberties with the characters' ages and the year of certain events-but will try and explain it the best I can:

 **Season 1: autumn 2015 (Eva)  
Season 2: spring 2016 (Noora)  
Season 3: autumn 2016 (Isak)  
Season 4: spring 2017 (Sana)**

* * *

Nikolai (1995) – s01 -20

William (1997) -s01 – 18 [grade 12]

Alek (b. 2001) -s01 – 14 [grade 10]

Amalie (2005) – d. 2011 at age 6

* * *

Start of fanfic [2007]:

Nikolai – 12 [grade 6]

William – 10 [grade 4]

Alek – 6 [grade 2]

Amalie – 2

* * *

On the wiki page it says that Amalie was 8 when she died in the car crash and that William was 9, and Nikolai 11. So…definitely some changes there!

 ***IMPORTANT*** I got a little carried away with some scenes where I made Nikolai…unsettling. As much as I think I could explore more with it, I realise it isn't everyone's cup of tea and it DOES NOT set the tone for the rest of the fanfic in the slightest! I've marked out the start and end of Nikolai's 'sociopathic/anti-personality disorder scenes' so if you think you'll be irked out by it, please skip it! ***IMPORTANT***

 **Right! I think that's everything now…beware the swears, and off you go!**

* * *

"You want me to house your bastard!?" The woman was livid. Her blonde hair usually kept in an elegant knot was down and tangled from her shaking fingers.

She was a vain woman, and seeing her appearance so unkempt was startling to the two boys hidden behind a closet. Their eyes peered through the crack in the door, watching the two adults face each other off like some Roman gladiator fight.

"Astrid. Calm yourself." The man turned his back to her, pouring himself a stiff drink, knowing full well he'd receive a headache either way.

His dismissive body language set her off again, a shrill scream escaping her lips. The younger boy flinched at the sound, bumping into his brother as he stepped back. An arm wrapped around his torso, and he jumped as a hand gripped his shoulder. A quiet shush in his ear kept him silent and frozen. They watched on.

"This is just like you! Not once considering my feelings! Is it not bad enough you fu*ked another woman? You want me to keep her mutt?!" Her descent into slurs made the man scoff, irritated beyond belief at her hypocritical manner.

"Did I turn your son away?" He leant against the bar, drink in his hand pressed to his lips and with a gaze that never left her eyes.

"That-" She paused, before stubbornly letting her anger fill her again. "He is OUR son! Ours Rolf!"

Her voice was fierce, but not without the shakiness of uncertainty. He picked up on it like a shark with blood in the water. Shooting her a patronising smile, his next words were firm and final.

"You will not turn my son away Astrid."

Realising she had lost any verbal advantage she may have had, she sauntered up to him, raising an open hand. Her slap fell short of his cheek as he clasped her wrist in a vice like grip. His eyes shone with a fire that had been missing for years, since the two parties wed. He grimaced at the familiar glint of desire in his wife's eyes. So different from the sincere gaze and small smile of dear Emilia. Dear, sickly Emilia.

"Do not do this to me Rolf! Not this. I will be a laughing stock." To his disgust, tears fell from her eyes. Her pleas were more like the wailings of a child and less of a grown woman. He should have known. Dignity, thy name is NOT Astrid Magnusson.

"A little boy with a dying mother will not make you a laughing stock Astrid. You opening your mouth makes you a laughing stock. There will be no more discussion of this." Her tears abruptly stopped the moment she realised he was not swaying from his decision. Astrid hated her husband at the best of times, but if there was one thing she had learned from living with him was when to stop pushing.

She would allow the mutt her roof, her walls, her food…as long as he knew his place.

"Fine. But the bitch stays away." She wrenched her wrist from his grip and stepped away from him. She frowned tightly and had her arms crossed defensively in front of her.

"Emilia will not enter. But know this wife, you do not control where I go." As if nothing she did could affect him, he took a deep drink of his amber liquid. The slow burn down his throat relaxing him ever so slightly. Rolf had the brief, amusing image of Astrid stomping her foot down like his sons did when they were denied sweets. She did not look too far from doing so with her petulant scowl.

"If he is to be under my roof, should I not know the mutt's name?"

"Alek Magnusson. Memorise it. Should you ever call him anything but that name, or harm him in any way…I will end this farce of a marriage Astrid." Her eyes widened at the threat, lips quivering at the finality of it all. A bastard had overshadowed her, and all he'd done was exist.

"I see."

Her voice was barely audible-just the way Rolf liked it. He raised his glass to her, before coldly wishing her a "good night Astrid."

* * *

William and Nikolai Magnusson were speechless in their little pocket of space. They knew their parents fought, knew they hated each other, but never had it occurred to them that they could part ways. William's thoughts flew to a mysterious new brother who he hoped would be nothing like Nikolai who could be mean without reason. Nikolai however was more interested in who was the other bastard in their family. He frowned when his eyes took in his little brother's brown hair, hair he shared with their little sister Amalie…and their father.

At the age of twelve, Nikolai struggled with reigning in his anger. Realising Rolf Magnusson was not his father, had called him _that woman's_ son and not his own…set his emotions ablaze, and he _**acted**_. Hands still on his little brother, he forcefully shoved William out the closet door. The ten-year-old shouted in pain as his face struck the wood and he was sent sprawling to the floor. Rolf and Astrid ceased their mutual glaring to stare at their son, who was now in tears with blood streaming from his nose. Astrid's eyes flew to Nikolai, who had stepped out of the closet door, taking wary note of his unapologetic expression.

"William! You foolish boy. Look at the state of your face!" With something to do now, Astrid hurried her youngest son to the nearest bathroom, not sparing a look at her husband.

"Nikolai. Why?" Rolf painted an intimidating figure as he stood in front of Nikolai, his face expressionless.

"He fell." If his voice hadn't done so, the boy's squirming gave him away.

"Do not lie to me son." Discomfort suddenly fled from the twelve-year-old, as rage took over again. He scowled up at the man he had thought to be his father.

"Oh! So I'm your son now am I?" Rolf softly smirked at his son, who was looking more and more like a spitting cat.

"Perhaps not in blood." Nikolai's fists clenched so tightly his nails dug into his skin painfully. "But, make no mistake Nikolai. You are my son. Just as William…and Alek are." Those were possibly the kindest words Rolf Magnusson had ever spared for his children, and it near sent the breath out of Nikolai's lungs.

Rolf knelt down, eyes more on level with his son's. "Family does not harm family Nikolai. Do not hurt your brother." Those were the man's final words before his 'father' left for his bedroom, leaving Nikolai standing alone, very confused. The faint sounds of a running tap in the bathroom could be heard amongst the silence of the living room.

Later that night Nikolai crept into William's room, uttering an apology into the boy's ears. The only person of the household to sleep soundly that night was little, two-year-old Amalie Magnusson.

* * *

Alek Magnusson had lived a bizarre, troubling childhood. His parents lived very separate lives, though always seemed happiest together. When he was six, his mother became very ill and was spending more and more time at the hospital. He in turn spent more and more time at his father's house. He said house, because really it was more a house than a home. A woman lived there, she was his father's wife. Together, they had three children of their own.

This singular fact confused the mind of six-year-old Alek. He never quite knew where his place was amongst the convoluted family tree. All he knew was that he liked little Amalie, and that William was the coolest older brother he'd ever had. He didn't know about Nikolai. The oldest boy always smiled at him and even gave him sweets, but something about him didn't make Alek feel safe-they were good instincts William had told him. He trusted William, and Alek soon learned to trust his own instincts too.

The woman, Astrid, never smiled. Sometimes Alek would catch her with a painfully sad expression, the same one his mother wore every time his father left. This confused Alek, because he would always catch her with it when his father was IN the room with her. When he asked his brothers why, Nikolai claimed it was because of love. Unsure about his reasoning, Alek had looked to William for a better answer – he had none.

He never understood why his father insisted on bringing him to his other family's house every time his mother had to go to the hospital-he'd gladly have gone with her, and stayed by her side. School already took up the time he could be spending with her, but he dared not skip. His mother raised him to value education, she took it very seriously and made it known that he would be disappointing her if he didn't try his best. So his best is what he did. He'd started school at five, and consistently strived for excellence, happily presenting his stellar report cards to his mother. Whether they were stuck to the fridge at home or the wall of the sterile, white hospital room she had begun living in-she gazed at them with pride. She was prouder still of her beautiful boy and his kind heart. Even on days where she could barely raise her fingers, she would smile at her Alek, and tell him she loved him and was proud of him. Not a heartbeat later and he would climb onto the hospital bed, curl up by her side and tell her the same-holding her cold hand when she could not hold his.

With his father flitting between two families, not really being a part of either, his mother was his true constant. If his father started spending more time with them suddenly, Alek didn't think much of it outside of how much happier his mother was when he did.

When she died, Alek cried silently for months.

She'd left a hole in his heart that an absentee father could not replace, and living under the man's roof would not change that.

* * *

Rolf Magnusson did as Rolf Magnusson pleased. Absolutely nothing meaningful. He ripped a mourning boy away from the warm family home he was used to, threw money at him and left him alone to navigate a new environment. Like most children, Alek persevered. Like a Magnusson, he'd refused to let the world see him break. His new siblings could not understand his pain, but his eyes did soften when Amalie held his hand and William held him. Even scary Nikolai gave him a grace period of a month, uncommonly kind of him. Astrid, suddenly unsure of how to respond to the little boy whose mother had just died, chose to ignore him. Which, like her eldest, was uncommonly kind of her.

Over the years Alek had accepted he had a bedroom in his father's house, but the house would remain 'his father's house'. His home, bought by his father, would stay safe and whole until Alek was eighteen. His home, the cold grey gravestone he visited religiously and a multitude of bittersweet memories were all he had left of the beautiful woman that was his mother.

To think of Emilia, Rolf Magnusson needed only to look at their son. Rolf may share the same hair and high cheekbones, but Alek's eyes, lips and nose were all his Emilia's. It was painful to see him in pain, and painful to see him at all. Years later, with the loss of his baby girl, Rolf would physically remove himself from all his remaining children's lives.

* * *

 ***Start of Sociopathic/Antisocial-personality disorder Nikolai Scenes***

A knock at his door made Alek look up from the heavy book he was reading leisurely on his bed. Before he could tell the person knocking to come in, the door swung open and his eldest brother slunk in with a grin. He closed the door behind him and locked it, making Alek more than a little wary. If Nikolai noticed his little brother's knuckles whitening as he gripped tightly to his book, it only made him smile more.

"Why so tense Alek? It's only me." Taking a breath, Alek made himself relax and close his book, never once taking his eyes off Nikolai. Amused at the wary attention, Nikolai walked casually to Alek's bed and laid down next to him, his smile never dropping once. If he had never met Nikolai before, Alek could be fooled into thinking he was a friendly boy who came to bond with his little brother. Choosing to play along with him for the moment, Alek eased himself into lying next to the older boy, his eyes watching Nikolai's profile. "See something interesting Alek?" it was teasing and light, and all Alek could think about was what Nikolai could possibly want with him.

"You're always interesting Nikolai." Nikolai closed his eyes, his smile fading away. Things were silent for a moment, increasing the nerves Alek was trying valiantly to stomp down on. His attempts were pointless when in the next second Nikolai was on top of him. The sixteen-year-old had his left forearm pressing firmly down on Alek's chest, making him breathe uncomfortably due to both the pressure and fear. His left elbow dug painfully into Alek's right shoulder girdle and Nikolai's knees had his legs pinned to the bed. Alek knew better than to make a sound, calling out or struggling always made Nikolai meaner. The harshness of the rest of his body against him was in sharp contrast to the softness of Nikolai's right hand cupping his face.

"You always know what to say to me Alek. Such a smart boy." When Nikolai's thumb stroked his face, a dark thought of Nikolai using his thumbs to make his eyes bleed entered Alek's mind and made the already fearful boy tense in response. Nikolai chuckled when the boy shut his eyes tightly, the closer his thumb got to his bottom eyelid. "Now, now. Don't look away from your brother Alek."

A tight swallow later and Alek willed his eyes to open, seeing his brother's face far too close to his own face. Alek could feel warm breath blow across his lips, and he turned his face to the side to avoid the discomfort. Nikolai tutted at the action, his right hand holding Alek's chin in a vice tight grip and tugging the boy's face back towards him. He rested his forehead on Alek's, their noses touching and their breaths mingling within the small, intimate space. "Nikolai…what do you want?"

Nikolai avoided the question, choosing instead to extend his time in close proximity to the most curious member of his fu*ked up family. Growing up he had always been envious of William and then Amalie, for flawlessly belonging in their family. When Alek came, he didn't know what to think. They were both outsiders to the farce of a marriage between Rolf and Astrid Magnusson. But while Rolf was no shining example of a father, he was still fond of Alek, just as he was fond of Amalie and William-Nikolai could tell. When Alek's mother died, 'the whore' according to his cow of a mother, Rolf abandoned Alek just like he abandoned Nikolai. Suddenly, Nikolai wasn't envious of his baby brother. He was just like him, but weaker…sweeter. Like he was answering Nikolai's silent thoughts, the ten-year-old whimpered under him, the pain in his legs finally becoming unbearable under his brother's weight.

"Sorry." The corners of Nikolai's lips lifted and he slipped his knees either side of Alek's legs, pinning them together instead of painfully pierced to the bed. He swiftly laid a kiss onto his brother's cheek, nose and then forehead, before winking at his fearful eyes. "I know! Let me offer you something as an apology."

Alek was frozen as his brother kissed him like his mother used to. This was not done in warmth and love though. Nikolai wielded these acts of affection as weapons of terror. Fingers ran through his hair before closing into tight fists and dragging his head back painfully. Nikolai's lips were hot against Alek's ear and his stern whispers hair raising.

"Don't get into the car. Okay? It's our little secret brother. Promise me you won't tell anyone." When Alek gave no response, Nikolai tugged harder on his hair. "Promise me Alek."

"I…I promise." Then, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Nikolai was off him. The oppressive weight of his brother was gone in an instant.

"Good boy." Nikolai ruffled Alek's hair, like they were close siblings, like he hadn't just threatened his brother.

Still lying frozen on his bed, Alek heard Nikolai call out for William and Amalie. At the age of ten, Alek thought he knew what his brother was capable of and what he was incapable of. In an hour or so, he would soon learn that he knew nothing at all.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral and William stood with one broken arm, and his other wrapped around Alek. To the public it looked like he was comforting his younger brother, but Alek was the pillar of strength between the two. William was shaken to his core. Nikolai had killed her, and had probably tried to kill him too. He couldn't prove it. There was no way to prove it…just a memory of the monster's grin in the rear view mirror as he drove the car into the tree. He didn't know why he had spared Alek, but William was too shaken to think straight-just relieved Alek hadn't been there. But Amelie, his baby sister, was not so lucky. She was exuberant when Nikolai told her she could sit in the front with him. She laughed, eyes bright, when Nikolai assured William that it would be fine. Convinced him that he was just being overprotective, that she would have fun. William wanted to hit something, stab Nikolai and see if he was human, see if he bled red like the rest of them.

Alek hadn't spoken since the police came to the house to tell them of the car accident. He hadn't spoken since they had fled to the hospital, only to be told Amelie had been broken like the dolls she played with. Nikolai was driving and came away with minor lacerations, William had broken bones and his sister, only six years old, had been hurt much, much worse. With a snapped spine and mass haemorrhage, she hadn't lasted very long. The tears he'd cried for his mother came back with a vengeance. Now though, an added layer of guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders.

It was a beautiful funeral. Nikolai wondered if his family would bother so much if he was the one dead and resting in that polished coffin fated to be buried under dirt and animal shit. Using his carefully cultivated control over his facial expressions, he kept himself from laughing as his mother wailed over the coffin. Rolf, as expected, was silent. Even when maintaining appearances by standing close to his mother, the man stubbornly left a space between the skin of their arms.

If Nikolai was still a child, he may have been hurt – and maybe he had been, but that was soon replaced by the contentment of stealing away something that man and woman loved. He knew how they worked. Rolf would be incapable of living with the constant reminders of his loss, he was weak. Nikolai's cow of a mother was weaker still. She would leave as soon as Rolf left. What use would attending to children be if her husband could not see her do so? Digging his nails into his palm, he centred himself, it wouldn't do to start grinning at his baby sister's funeral after all. His eyes flickered to his youngest brother, bravely holding up their William. He would have to remind Alek of his promise soon. He knew his brother would drown in guilt and blab to someone if he did not intervene first. His poor little, sweet kid brother.

William was safe now in his room, alone with his thoughts. Alek was in his own room, but no longer alone. He hadn't bothered to close his door, knowing Nikolai would corner him sooner or later. Nikolai's stare was hard to ignore when it was on you and Alek made no attempt to pretend otherwise when Nikolai walked closer to him.

"Hello Nikolai."

Nikolai placed a hand on the top of Alek's head, and said nothing as he looked at his face.

"You told me not to get into the car." Alek's vision blurred as new tears sprung to his eyes.

"You didn't tell anyone." It wasn't a question. Nikolai knew he hadn't said anything. Not to William, not to his father, not to the police and certainly not to Astrid. "Why not little brother?"

"I didn't think you would do this." Nikolai knelt down to be more at eye level with Alek, he didn't need the height to have power over him.

"I wouldn't do this to you. Don't worry." What Nikolai didn't say was that he wouldn't because he knew it would get no rise from the adults of the household. Forcing his expression into something that appeared sincere and doting he said, "I love you most, little Alek."

"No you don't." Nikolai grinned at the quick and assured response. He really did like Alek the most.

"No I don't." He agreed easily, he owed him that much Nikolai supposed. "But I'll tell you something true Alek."

He wrapped an arm around Alek's neck and brought his face closer to his, reminding Alek nauseatingly of the last time Nikolai was in his room. "The night William and I heard about you was the night your father told me family didn't hurt family. He told me not to hurt my brother."

"You hurt William."

"Yes well, I hurt William that night too. He walked away both times though, didn't he?"

"A-Amalie didn't. She loved you."

"Her fault. Love doesn't keep you whole, just ask your mum."

"Shut Up!" Even though he was scared of the killer in front of him, Alek couldn't stay silent at the mention of his mother. Through his tears he managed to scowl at the older boy, shaking in new-found anger. Nikolai simply raised an eyebrow at the reprimand.

"Hush, hush Alek." It was said in a condescending manner, imitating a mother soothing her child. "Don't worry. I'll keep you whole. I can't hurt my brother after all. Funny, isn't it? We're not even related and I like you more than William."

"Only because you're jealous of Will-" Alek had hit a nerve, but couldn't revel at his small victory.

"Say that again Aleksander!" Nikolai hissed at the boy. Face reddening in fury. It didn't matter if it were true, this weak child wasn't going to disrespect him in his own home.

Alek knew Nikolai wasn't pretending this time, he really was angry. An obviously angry Nikolai was an unpredictable Nikolai…and Nikolai was unpredictable most days. Knowing the best chance he had was to shock his brother, Alek threw himself against him. They dropped to his bedroom floor. Alek's small arms surrounding Nikolai's arms in a tight embrace.

"Please, please, please…" Alek didn't know what he was begging for. He just wanted Nikolai to stop attacking his loved ones. The arm around his neck tightened its grip, and the body under him began shaking. Alek thought it was in anger, but then laughter filled his room.

"Oh Alek, you always know what to say little brother. You really are my favourite." Alek shook in Nikolai's hold, and as far as Nikolai was concerned, just as he should.

 ***End of Sociopathic/Antisocial-personality disorder Nikolai Scenes***

* * *

Alek and William never explicitly talked to each other about the car crash, the hours before it or the days after it. As survivors of the ordeal, they orbited around each other-seeking a life raft to take them through the hard months ahead.

As Nikolai predicted, Rolf moved to London and Astrid to a new house in Snaroya. They left Alek, William and Nikolai with plenty of money and distant au pairs who could be bought off. Only Alek and William bothered with the obligatory monthly call from their father, and Rolf never asked for Nikolai. No one had commented on Nikolai's carefree demeanour so soon after the car crash, but the instinctual part of their brains kept them all hypervigilant in his presence.

* * *

"Where do you go when you're not home?" William eyed his little brother as he fixed a ratty beanie onto his messy brown hair. It always amused him to see his brother stubbornly wear sub-par clothes when their accounts provided more than enough for well-fitting branded items, curtesy of their absent father.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend Will." William collapsed onto the couch, eyes never leaving Alek's face. He crossed his arms and looked thoughtful for a moment, making Alek more than a little nervous.

"You're trying to divert the conversation. Where do you go little brother?" Even with one hand on the doorhandle ready to escape, Alek knew he couldn't run out on his brother without feeling guilty the rest of the day. Turning around to face William, he groaned at the knowing smirk on his brother's face.

"Hey! I don't ask you about your 'penetrator' business." Alek felt like smacking himself in the face. With the level of defensiveness in that one sentence, he may as well have heralded that he was up to no good. William patted the seat next to him on the couch, gesturing for Alek to join him.

"Now Alek, you know you're always welcome to join." When Alek just stood in front of William, refusing to voluntarily follow through on the older boy's orders, William rolled his eyes and pulled him down-leaving no room for discussion.

"I don't even go to Nissen bro." Alek groaned. This was becoming a regular conversation topic with his brother, ever since he took up the mantle of the penetrator's 'leader' after Nikolai.

Apparently being a Magnusson meant he would have to take it up too. This appealed to him about as much as eating _dritt_. Which William would say was ironic considering his proclivities… _bastard._ How he got so many girls into bed Alek would never know. He suspected it was more to do with his looks and reputation than himself as a person.

"Not yet. But the new year starts in less than a month, and then you will be." Swinging his legs back and forth like he used to as a young child, Alek worked up the motivation to run to the door and never look back. As if sensing his thoughts William abruptly looped his arm across Alek's shoulders, keeping him captive in his seat.

"Alek."

"Will."

"Where do you go?" Letting his head fall back onto the couch, Alek relaxed and sighed at the inevitable disapproving comments that were sure to come his way.

"Different places. Today I'm seeing Jonas and Isak at the skate park in Gamlebyen." William's head turned to Alek's, sporting a terribly dead-pan look.

"Ah. The hipster nobodies." Alek was tired of being irritated with his brother every time his friends were mentioned. It was the main reason he tried sneaking out of the house without having to explain to William where he was off to.

"They're my friends Will." He willed him to understand that they were off-limits. For all of William's fierce loyalty for his loved ones, it did not extend so far as to respect their friends.

"Make new ones. Better ones." Deciding to keep things light, Alek teased him.

"What? Like Chris? I'm surprised he hasn't keeled over from an STD yet." William gave him a soft, chiding wack to the back of his head. Alek simply grinned at him unapologetically.

"I thought you liked Chris?" Alek pictured Christoffer Schistad and couldn't help but grimace.

"No. I love you, and I tolerate him because he's your best friend." Pleased at the admission and only mildly bothered that his brother didn't like his best friend, William released the boy. He ruffled Alek's hair, dislodging the ridiculous beanie and earning a soft kick and shoulder shove.

"You're getting sappy Alek. You need to get laid."

"I am sappy, and sex won't stop that."

"How would you know, little _jomfru?_ "

"Okay. I'm outta here! Don't wait up brother." With everything sorted and insults thrown, Alek could finally leave. Grabbing his skateboard, he ran out the door, sending a half-hearted wave to his annoyingly nosey brother.

* * *

Once outside, he pulled out his phone and pulled a face at the number of missed calls and texts he had from Isak. Jonas at the very least had thoughtfully left ONE missed call and one explanatory text. Then again, he might just be too busy sucking face with Eva. Alek was happy for the couple, but their PDA was so extra. It was like they were compensating for something. Isak _had_ mentioned they were arguing more. Shaking his head, he tried to clear out his thoughts. He was _way_ too preoccupied in his friend's love life…maybe he _did_ need to get laid.

Moments after reaching the skate ramp he was pounced on by Isak. The skinny boy slung a bony arm around Alek's neck, tugging him down low while a hard fist rubbed painfully into his scalp. Alek. Hated. Noogies. Apparently William was two for two today…he needed better friends! Ramming his elbow into Isak's ribs, he managed to fend the other boy off. His eyes widened as Isak nearly fell back into the dip of the skate ramp, Alek catching his arm before he could actually slip away.

"Idiot!" Alek in a burst of desperate energy tugged Isak into his arms, neither boy stable enough to stay standing. The excess force and something uneven in their path sent them both stumbling back into a cement wall, where they slammed against each other. They froze for a beat or two longer than what was probably appropriate, but Alek was frankly just grateful Isak's skull was intact.

A nervous laugh escaped Isak as he fidgeted in Alek's hold. Alek loosened his grip, allowing both boys to look at each other. A cough broke their mutual attention and had them step back from each other. Both boys turned to see Jonas approaching them with Alek's board in hand, much to the boy's surprise.

"I think you dropped this." Realising the board was what sent them stumbling into the wall, Alek's cheeks became suspiciously pink.

"Oh." He wordlessly took the board from Jonas, determinedly avoiding his stupid grin.

"So…you two looked cosy." Alek noted that Isak at present looked closer to pissed off than cosy.

"Shut up Jonas!" Isak hitting Jonas in the arm with an irritated scowl in place that seemed to prove his quiet observation.

Alek's phone buzzed with an incoming text, a convenient and fortuitous escape from the awkward situation before him.

"Oh sure, now he checks his phone." Sending his friends a quick rude hand gesture, he unlocked his phone to find the text was from William - _of course it was._

* * *

' _You're going to spend time with Chris until you like him.'_ _-William_

There was a tick forming under Alek's left cheek, and its frequency was in direct correlation to William's ridiculousness.

' _What is this? A hook up? You're being weird again Will.'_ _-Alek_

' _Don't be ridiculous. You don't need to like someone to hook up, look into that jomfru.'_ _-William_

' _I'll give Chris a chance, if you give my friends a chance.'_ _-Alek_

' _One friend.'_ _-William_

' _You're a prick Will! : ('_ _-Alek_

' _Then I guess you love a prick. Chris is coming over for dinner. Be back by 7pm.'_ _-William_

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's the first instalment! What did you think? Would really love reviews! Do we like Alek? I swear the rest of this won't be as dark as the whole Nikolai bit…although it is SKAM, so dashes of angst and drama are a given! Hopefully the humour will shine a bit more in future chapters…which will be lighter…promise!**

Norwegian to English (courtesy of google translate)

Dritt - Crap

Jomfru - Virgin


End file.
